


Under the Mistletoe

by Hollenka99



Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Castiel visits the Winchesters for a holiday, Gabriel causes mischief and there is a secret present to be given.First posted online on December 23rd 2016.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Relics of my Supernatural Phase [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021356
Kudos: 22





	Under the Mistletoe

A person would assume, after knowing the Winchesters for the best part of a decade, Castiel would have spent at least one holiday with the brothers. This wasn’t the case. Castiel had never been present during any annual celebratory occasions. He wished Dean a happy birthday in January and did the same to Sam in May. Not to mention offering his condolences wordlessly on November 2nd. Castiel understood the importance of July 4th in America, March 17th in Ireland, November 11th internationally and the month of December in various religions and cultures. But never had he joined in with human traditions.

That had to change. With no major threat imminent, this was his chance.

Upon arriving at the bunker, Castiel noted small bundles poorly fastened to the railings in the main room. In the library, the same could be seen hanging down from the ceiling lamps. Dean strode in, halting in a fraction of a second.

“Sammy!”  
“Dean, you don’t need an excuse to kiss me. I would accept regardless. Although, I do appreciate the holiday decorations here. The atmosphere has already changed.”  
“Sam!” Dean demanded his brother’s presence.  
Sam rushed in, smug. “Hey, good to see you, Cas.”  
“Hello, Sam.”  
“Mistletoe. Explain. Now.” The older brother growled.  
“I may have briefly mentioned Cas staying over to-”  
“You say Gabriel and I swear to God…”  
“Gabriel.” A shrug.  
“You see him every single holiday. Valentine’s, Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year’s. Don’t get me started on April 1st.”  
“Calm down.” Castiel suggested to Dean.  
“Gabe likes hanging around sometimes. Besides, doesn’t it look festive? You have lots of opportunities to kiss Castiel.”  
“I don’t need opportunities. I can kiss him any damn time I want.”

“I get here and you’re already fighting over me. I’m flattered but I’m afraid to tell you, Deano, I’m taken.”  
“Get over yourself, asshat. If you want to decorate, use tinsel. But the mistletoe is going.”  
“I never realised your brother was such a Grinch, Sam.”

Gabriel raised his hand, his thumb and middle finger connected while the other three fingers remained curled up. Knowing what his boyfriend was about to do, Sam’s eyes ordered him to stop before he did anything. They went ignored.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. Why were Sam and Castiel gawking at him? Why was Gabriel smirking with that prideful look he’d seen on him before?

“What? What did you do?” The risk of Gabriel losing his grip from excessive teetering increased. He used the railings for support.  
“Gabriel.” Castiel’s gravelly voice was laced with a bitter aftertaste.  
“Oh come on, Castiel, loosen up.”  
“Change him back.”  
“Say something. Go on, Dean.”  
“What did you do to me, you son of a bitch?” Dean noticed his skin. It had been transformed into grassy fur.  
“Okay Gabriel, joke’s over. Him repeating ‘bah humbug’ as the Grinch isn’t that funny.”  
“I found it distasteful from the beginning.”  
The archangel grumbled, reverting Dean to his usual appearance. “Fine. But you’re all killjoys.”

That evening, the two pairs of brothers sat around the large conference table.  
“Hey, what was Christmas like 2000 years ago?” Dean began.  
“Yeah, weren’t you supposed to be the angel who talked to Mary?” Sam looked towards Gabriel.  
“I told her she was carrying a bun in her oven. Big deal.”  
“It was a big deal. You played a part in one of the most important plans in Heaven.”  
Gabriel scoffed. “I had to blow my cover for it. You want to hear what really happened? I was doing great. Carved my own corner in the world and nobody was bothering me. I didn’t have to worry about watching my brothers tear each other apart. Then out of nowhere, poof, Dad visits and expects me to give it up. The only reason I did it was because Dad promised me I could press Zacharias’ mute button if he didn’t believe his 88 year old wife was going to have a son named John.”  
“But mostly because you don’t directly disobey God.”  
“Says you. How many times have you done something for these knuckleheads that Dad wouldn’t like?”  
“More than you have.”  
“Okay, okay, before this turns into one big fight about who’s better than who, who wants some eggnog?” Sam acted before the uncomfortable situation got out of hand.

“On the road, did you celebrate Christmas at all as children?” Castiel changed the focus on to the Winchesters.  
“No.” Dean shrugged. “I normally stole presents for Sammy. That was it, really. Oh, remember Christmas '91, Sam? That’s when you gave me that amulet.”  
“Of course I do. You stole a Barbie and a sparkly baton. The night before, you told me about hunting. I definitely remember that. It was as close to a 'normal’ Christmas as we ever got back then.”  
“Yeah, but you loved me for getting you a doll. Wanted to brush her hair and everything.”  
“Is that why you never want to cut your hair? A few more years and I’ll be dating the male version of Rapunzel.” Sam chuckled in response to Gabriel’s comment, rolling his eyes.

There came a point where Sam and Gabriel were chatting between themselves. Dean spotted this as a perfect opportunity. With one head tilt, he invited Cas to his bedroom. It was far from ideal but honestly, he never saw himself doing this in some romantic setting.

“You seem anxious. Is there something troubling you?”  
“Not really. I just- Remember when we were trying to stop the seals breaking and we were kinda jerks to each other? Good thing that changed, huh? This isn’t how I wanted to start this.” The older Winchester brother remained silent, mulling over all the possible moments he could mention in this speech. “Cas, I-. I had a whole speech ready, Sam helped me out. Now I can’t remember a single damn thing from it. Listen buddy, you’ve done more for me than I can mention. I mean, come on man, you turned your back on the only life you really knew to help me and Sam stop the Apocalypse. I don’t think you know how hard I looked for you in Purgatory. So when you decided to stay…”  
“I’m sorry. I felt it was necessary.”  
“No, no, I get it. You needed to stay. I’m just glad I was able to get you back. This was meant to be opened tomorrow morning but I wanted to give you it now.” Dean retrieved the present he had bought for Castiel. Seconds before he could hand it to its recipient, Sam interrupted.  
“Elf is playing on TV. Gabe came up with a drinking game. Want to play?”  
Dean glanced at Castiel. The moment had gone, if it had even been there in the first place. “Sure. You coming, Cas?”

Dean woke up with only regret concerning the amount he’d participated in Gabriel’s game the night before. A presence placed down something that clinked as it made contact with the table.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel spoke quietly, respecting Dean’s hellish, throbbing headache. “I suggest you drink water and take a pill. Don’t worry, Sam was as… enthusiastic as you were while watching the movie.”  
He cracked his eyes open a tiny amount. “I’m in my bedroom?”  
“Of course. It was the least I could do for you.”  
“Thanks.” He mumbled. “Merry Christmas.”  
“Merry Christmas to you too.”  
Cas began to leave. “Cas, wait.”  
“Yes?”  
“Did I give you that present?”  
“No. Sam invited us to play with him and Gabriel before you could. I can tell it was important.”  
“Yeah. I’ll give it to you later.”

A couple hours later, Dean forced himself out of bed.  
“I thought I told you to take the mistletoe down. We don’t need this much.”  
“Oh good, you’re up.” Sam turned his head. “Maybe you should check what’s under the railings by the entrance. Just a suggestion.”  
“Did you do something?” Dean accused.  
“You should go.” Gabriel encouraged.

Under a bundle of mistletoe stood Cas. For some unknown reason, he faced the wall.

“Cas?” Dean stopped walking. “What are you doing here?”  
“Hello, Dean.” He turned 180 degrees.  
“But-”  
“Go to Cas already.” Sam complained, Gabriel by his side, both a little impatient. Dean glared at his brother before doing as he demanded.  
“So mistletoe, huh? Looks like their plan to get us under here w-” His eyes fell on the gift he had been stressing over. “Hey, what’s this doing here?! I wrapped up the box and… I’m so sorry. It was meant to be a surprise. Guess it’s kinda ruined now.”  
“No, of course not.” Castiel plucked the sprig of mistletoe the ring was tied to. “We seem to be in a good place.”  
Dean, embarrassed his plan to surprise Castiel fell through, took the ring from Cas. “So uh, I’m actually doing this. Under mistletoe. On Christmas Day. Still no big speech ready.”   
“You don’t need a speech of any length.”  
He breathed. “Okay. Cas, do you want to marry me?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
Dean laughed under his breath. “Good.”

“Kiss!”   
“Practice for the wedding!”

It was only now that he noticed Mariah Carey’s voice drifting through the room. Sam and Gabriel appeared to have organised everything.

“You know what, Cas? Screw 'no chick flick moments’. Just for today.”

And as Cas was kissed by his new fiancee, he was glad he had been able to spend this holiday with his family. It was turning into the perfect first Christmas.


End file.
